


Keychains

by Croftle



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross - Freeform, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Keychains, Keychains? ja, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, grumpy and tired nadine is best nadine, the lost legacy - Freeform, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croftle/pseuds/Croftle
Summary: It was a tradition of sorts; buying little trinkets and keychains with pictures of cute animals that reminded them of the other. From baby deer to flamingos, anything that came to mind, they got it. This time is most certainly no exception, finding a grumpy Nadine bundled up in cozy blankets.





	Keychains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Chlodine fic, so if there are any inconsistencies with the characters constructive criticism is always appreciated!   
> Enjoy! <3

Her free hand fumbles with the way-too-large bundle of keys, trying to pick out the correct one as she other strains against the weight of the heavy bags. There were more keychains rather than actual keys; having found a fondness for them when Nadine gave her an adorable monkey one right after the whole ‘Train derailing and consequently saving a city from civil war’ ensemble.

* * *

 

_They were both sitting on a bench next to the market where Meenu works, the sounds of the shouting merchants, the fluttering and snapping sound of pieces of fabric flowing along with the wind were all but white noise to the two of them. They were getting odd looks from the passers-by, due to the fact that they were covered in dirt, scrapes, and bruises… but they ignored them._

_“Aw, China~ You shouldn’t have.” Chloe had said with a lopsided smirk on her face, trying to hide her flattered state by her usual charismatic charm, although the blush was quite difficult to conceal. In fact, it hadn’t gone unnoticed._

_The keychain had a cartoony image of a monkey with bright rosy cheeks, hanging off a branch; with a cheeky little smirk on its face._

_“Eish, don’t mention it. Meenu had insisted on giving it to you; and…” Her voice trailed off slightly, the corners of her lips twitching upwards as she tries to keep the mischievous tone from her voice, “Now that I think about it, it reminds me of you.” Her smile turns to a sweet one, making Chloe’s cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson._

_Chloe’s eyebrows furrow, trying to understand what she was talking about. “What, the monkey?” she says. Her eyes gain a suspicious glint to them._

_“Ja, the Blue Langur. You know why?” Nadine asks, her lips a thin line as she tries not to laugh. Chloe replies by muttering a ‘Dunno…’._

_“Well, first off, it just looks like it’s looking for trouble;” She chuckled, “And secondly, it’s blushing like hell, just like you.”_

_The last part of the sentence was broken up by her laughter as she saw Chloe’s eyes widen in realization as to what she had said. Her only retort was a slap on the shoulder, her usual clever comeback never surfacing._

_After that day, it had become a ‘tradition’ of sorts; buying each other keychains because it reminded them of each other._

_Like a flamingo because she had seen Nadine wearing bright pink underwear, (Well, they had once been white, but… mix them with Chloe’s red shirts in a washing machine and the result was to die for.) Or a baby deer the day after Chloe had done Nadine’s leg workout for the first time, resembling said animal. Anything they could think of, they got it._

* * *

 

“Aw, hell…” She mutters to herself as she drops the keys from her hand. Picking them up with some difficulty, due to the heavy bags. She finally finds the correct key and opens the door to their apartment. She sighs as she drops the bags and keys on the kitchen counter. Pulling her arms upwards, she stretches as she walks towards the small walk-in-wardrobe; and changes quickly

Finally in comfy clothes, she notices the silence in her home.

“China?” She asks. No response. Glancing at the clock, she immediately knew where to look. It was 10:54 pm, on a Friday.

As silently as she could, she opened the door leading to the bedroom, grimacing at the squeak it made. And as Chloe had predicted, there she was.

Nadine was bundled up in several thick blankets, all wrapped around her. All you could see was her dark brown curls popping out from beneath the sheets. She felt herself yawn. ‘ _Might as well.’_ She thought to herself.

Slowly, as silently as she could, she lifted up one side of the covers and went in. At the slight movements, Nadine let out a tiny groan and scrunched up her nose. She is absolutely adorable.

Chloe let her hand rest on Nadine’s cheek, the tips of her fingers in her hair as her thumb caresses gently. Her face immediately relaxed at the touch. She couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight. It was a very rare occasion when she got to see Nadine look so… _peaceful._ I mean… yes, she is always quite relaxed and comfortable when next to Chloe; but here? Here she’s calm, her usual sharp jawline now soft, her brows a relaxed line.

“Mmn… Hey Frazer.” She mumbled, her eyes still closed. Head was back underneath the covers, but this time it rested against Chloe’s chest. Her arm instinctively wrapped around her waist.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” She cooed gently with an amused yet warm smile on her face, relishing in the warmth of both the moment _and_ Nadine. She yawned again as she wrapped her own arms around the half-asleep woman.

The tips of her fingers drew small circles against Nadine’s back, eliciting a satisfied sigh from her. Her other hand plays with the never-ending curls of her hair.

It was moments like these that she longs for when they’re on one of their treasure hunting escapades. Yes, these adventures are her passion, but sometimes those hectic days become tiresome. So, days like these, where she could just relax with the woman she loves in a comfy bed with thick cozy blankets, are moments that she can never get tired of.

Nadine gives a sleepy groan, almost sounding like a purr, as Chloe runs her hand through the surprisingly silky curls. She chuckles.

“Grumpy, sleepy, and now purring? Hah, I should buy you a cat keychain sometime.” She says, amused at Nadine’s behavior. The latter grumbles something unintelligible as she wraps her arms further around her, making Chloe’s smile widen.

Yes, definitely a cat keychain.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! There it is :3  
> If you'd like, leave a comment and tell me what you liked/didn't like about it! As I've said before, constructive criticism is always appreciated! <3


End file.
